Game Over
by Mezzanotte Luce
Summary: OS sur Matt, écrit en collaboration avec Leelhouhush


Vous me voyez également obliger de changer l'entête.

**06 / 02 2013**

**Ne me tombez pas dessus ! Je suis un peu en retard, je sais, et j'explique :**

**1 - Hier, j'ai reçu un mail de Leelhouhush, une fanfictionneuse avec qui je correspondais pas mal et avec qui je m'entend bien, qui m'annonçait qu'elle comptait supprimer son compte FFnet pour des raisons personnelles, mais qui, je cite : "Ne voulais pas supprimer un texte qui t'appartient". Elle a donc accompagné ledit mail du texte que j'avais écrit, pour que je le publie sur mon propre profil. Comprenez que j'ai accepté, et que je n'avais rien à redire quant à ses motivations.**

**"Game Over" est donc disponible sur mon profil maintenant. Leelhou et moi-même nous excusons pour les commentaires supprimés.**

Cet OS a était entièrement rédigé au brouillon, puis dactilo avec la collaboration de Leelhouhush.

Alors oui, ce n'est pas brillant, mais il s'agissait d'un sujet d'invention type bac... (Je suis à 200% sérieuse...)

Bonne lecture !

Il avait vu beaucoup de chose tout au long de sa courte vie. Des lieux et des personnes. Mais il était certain de ne pas connaître celle nonchalamment assise sur le premier banc de la petite chapelle qu'il connaissait si bien pour L'avoir accompagné tant de fois.

Une silhouette décharnée, les jambes croisées, le menton dans la main, assise sur le dossier du banc en bois. La lumière que filtrait les vitraux dans son dos lui caché son visage.

Il était aussi certain d'une autre chose : il n'avait rien à faire là. Ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre il y a longtemps. Et surtout, le calme qui régnait était trop éloigné des croisements aigus des pneus, et des paroles lancées vivement dans le feu de l'action qui lui vrillaient encore les tympans. Puis du soudain l'arrêt de tout. La capitulation. Car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin, que c'était une impasse, fermé par un cercle meurtrier.

Meurtrier justement. Un vague sourire un peu ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- On ne t'a pas appris la politesse, jeune homme ?

La voix moqueuse de l'inconnu le tira de ses pensées morbides. Il lui sourit, si signa devant la croix, car même s'il n'était pas croyant, Il l'avait vue faire tant de fois, et s'approcha pour s'asseoir face à lui, à la même hauteur et dans la même position, se plaçant sur un pied d'égalité.

Il ne distinguer pourtant presque rien, mis à part peut-être le vague sourire amusé qui flotter sur ses lèvres pales et gercées.

- Bonjour.

L'autre éclata d'un rire froid qui en aurait fait frémir plus d'un, mais qui le laissa imperturbable et souriant. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre après tout.

- Bonjours, lui répondit tout de même son vis-à-vis en se calmant, ses épaules toujours secouées d'un rire silencieux, tu sembles bien calme…

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

- Oh tu sais, j'en ai vu beaucoup, ici, mais tu es le premier à être si… flegmatique…

Il semblait presque déçu, comme s'il l'avait privé d'une bonne blague.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il doit ce passé d'habitude ? continua-t-il en souriant toujours.

- Oh, plein de cris et de larmes, soupira-t-il comme s'ils parlaient de la valeur de la livre sterling, ils se lamentent, ils gémissent, une vrai tragédie grec !

Il soupira derechef, et le jeune homme ne put retenir un petit sourire entre l'amusement et la gêne malgré l'étrangeté de la situation.

- Mais je suis curieux, se reprit l'inconnu en se penchant légèrement en avant, intrigué, pourquoi ce manque de réaction ? J'en ai vue des plus vieux et des plus sages perdrent leur dignité ici.

Il perdit un peu son sourire.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur, je Lui avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais Il ne m'a pas écouté, Il ne m'écoute jamais, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire…

- Je vois, le coupa l'inconnu en se redressant un peu, donc tu t'attendais à la fin que tu as eu ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit-il avec l'esquisse d'un sourire gêné sonnant un peu faux.

L'inconnu eut un soupire ennuyé.

- Pas de cri, pas de larmes ? fit-il avec espoir.

- Non, dit-il avec un rire.

- Pourtant, le coupa de nouveau l'autre, tu ne veux pas mourir.

Il eut un air las.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Alors supplies-moi, explique-moi, dit moi que tu as trois femmes et dix enfants, que tu es un roi, que personne ne peut se passer de toi…

- Je ne dirais rien de tel, dit-il en dénigrant également de la main, un peu gêné, je suis trop jeune pour être marié et avoir des enfants, je ne suis qu'un orphelin anglais et personne ne m'attend nulle part.

- Alors quoi ? Tu abandonnes déjà ?

- Tentant, admit-il, mais je ne suis pas si timoré. Je vais te faire plaisir. Je vais te supplier.

- Oh ! s'extasia l'autre en se redressant soudainement, visiblement heureux d'une tel annonce, et bien je t'écoute ! Dis-moi tout, et en commençant par le début s'il te plaît ! Je suis curieux de savoir la raison d'un tel flegme, s'en est presque effrayant !

- Ah, ah ! Il n'y a rien de vraiment intéressant…

- Alors pour quelle raisons veux-tu vivre ? Oh ! Laisse-moi deviner, pour quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? Une femme ?

- C'est à peu près ça, lui sourit-il, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment eut l'occasion de m'attacher à une femme, et à l'orphelinat, elle était très peu nombreuses.

- Alors qui est-ce ?

- Un ami d'enfance. Le seul qui je n'ai jamais eu, accessoirement parce que je suis le seul à le supporter.

Il eut un sourire un peu contrit, et l'inconnu, une onomatopée de réflexion.

- Je vois, il compte tant que ça pour toi ? C'est à cause de lui que tu es là non ? Même si ce n'est pas directement lui qui t'y a envoyé n'est-ce pas ?

- Si tu sais tout ça, pourquoi poser toutes ces questions ? fit-il en plissant les yeux, suspicieux.

- Parce que c'est amusant, répondit-il simplement, comme une évidence, avant de se rapprocher un peu, le menton sur ses mains jointes, comme un confident. Et puis je suis curieux. C'est pour cet ami que tu veux y retourner ? Pour un simple ami ?

Il lui sourit doucement, paisiblement, comme compatissant.

- Personne n'est simplement quelqu'un. C'est un ami. C'est mon ami. Et je ne veux pas le laisser seul.

- Il t'a tué.

- Ce n'est pas lui.

- C'est tout comme.

- Je dois vivre.

- Oh ? Je croyais que personne ne t'attendait, que personne n'était dépendant de toi.

- C'est le cas. C'est moi qui suis dépendant de lui.

Il vit clairement la surprise de l'inconnu qui lui faisait toujours face.

- Décidément, tu es spécial toi.

- Je ne veux pas le laisser seul.

- Il sera seul sans toi ?

- Il n'est pas du genre à se faire beaucoup d'ami…

- A ce point ? Et c'est pour ce genre de type que tu veux y retourner ? Là-bas ? Où tout ce que tu récolteras n'est que douleur et peine ? Où chaque seconde est épuisante, où chaque respiration est laborieuse, où chaque pas est une épreuve ? Pour un ami ? Simplement que parce que tu ne veux pas le laisser seul ?

- Oui.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

Le jeune homme eut un rire conciliant, presque désolé, puis redevint sérieux, son regard voilé de tristesse.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple ami. C'est Lui. Lui qui m'a le premier accepté à l'orphelinat, alors que je n'étais qu'un de plus parmi tant d'autre, l'éternel troisième. Je n'ai rien de spécial, Lui est tout. Mais il m'a accepté à ses côtés. Comme un égal, comme un ami. Comme un Frère. Je Lui dois tout.

- Tu lui dois la mort.

- Je lui dois tout.

- Ce n'est qu'un homme.

-Il est tout pour moi, un ami, un frère, quelle importance ? Il est ce qu'Il est.

- Il est ton bourreau.

- Il est mon sauveur.

Cette fois l'inconnu ne répliqua rien, et un silence pesant s'installa. Finalement, il soupira visiblement un peu découragé.

- Alors quoi, dit-moi tout ! Je t'écoute, vas-y ! Supplies-moi !

Il agrémentait ses phrases de gestes théâtraux auquel il ne put répondre par la même distance. SA voix était dure et résolu.

- Je dois vivre.

L'inconnu s'immobilisa, le visage dissimulé dans l'ombre levé vers le ciel, les bras formant des angles étranges au-dessus de sa tête dans des mouvements burlesques. Mais il n'y accorda aucune importance.

- Je dois vivre, répété-t-il, je ne peux pas partir maintenant, je ne veux pas partir maintenant. Laisse-moi retourner à ses côtes.

L'autre n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais il s'avait qu'il s'était fait entendre.

- Laisse-moi retourner à ses côtés, répéta-t-il encore.

C'était une supplication malgré sa voix dure, où une pointe d'émotion percée. Finalement, l'inconnu baissa la tête et les bras dans un profond soupir.

- C'est impossible.

Il ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

- Tu sais quel est le seul point commun entre ceux qui t'ont précédé devant moi, et toi maintenant ? Personne n'est revenu. Personne n'a eu droit à sa seconde de vie supplémentaire, ni pour le regard de l'être aimé, ni pour un papier à cacheter, ni pour un point et un ''the end'', et ce ne sera pas non plus le cas pour épauler un ami. C'est impossible.

Quand il se tu, le silence reprit ses droits.

Étrangement, le jeune homme n'avait pas mal. Il eut un sourire, un peu dépité de lui-même.

- Je le savais.

Son interlocuteur rejeta la tête en arrière la tête en arrière dans un profond soupir.

- Tu es incroyable.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire, gêné par le ''compliment''.

- Je ne crois pas…

- Si.

Intervention n'exceptant aucune réponse, négative ou positive. Alors il se tu, attendant la suite. Qui ne tarda pas à venir, sur un ton à la fois espiègle et étrangement triste.

- ''Game Over'', Matt, je suis désolé. C'est ce qu'on appelle un adieu.

Matt lui sourit.

- Il semblerait.

D'une attitude las, et d'un vague geste de la main, l'inconnu désigna l'autel et l'immense croix en fer forgé la surplombant derrière lui.

- Le niveau suivant, expliqua-t-il avec lassitude et détachement.

Matt lui sourit, puis se leva. Il dépassa l'inconnu dont il n'avait toujours pas vue les traits, éternellement cachés dans l'ombre, et s'avança jusque devant l'autel. Il s'arrêta à un pas près, hésita, puis se retourna légèrement.

- Merci, Beyond.

La silhouette toujours de dos se figea. Puis, très lentement, il tourna un peu la tête, laissant la lumière frapper ses trais et un œil aussi noir que l'onyx le plus sombre.

- Ce fut un plaisir, Mail Jeevas.

Matt lui sourit une dernière fois, puis se retourna.

Sa voix caverneuse s'éleva une ultime fois pour lui dans son dos, raisonnant dans cette improbable église.

- Je pense… Qu'Il te rejoindra bien assez tôt… Dans très peu de temps…

Son cœur lui sembla soudain trop grand pour sa poitrine, mais il ne laissa rien paraître, et avec un sourire confiant, franchi le dernier pas.

Le sujet exacte de français (pour que vous ayez une idée) : « Imaginé une fable ou un conte où un _jeune homme_ essaye de persuader _la Mort_ de le laisser vivre plus longtemps. »

Merci à ceux qui prendrons entre 5 et 30 secondes pour laisser une review ! (Thirael, quand tu nous tiens...)

Luce et Leelhou


End file.
